Angels of the Heavenly Fire
by ariesdragon2000
Summary: The Servants of Darkness rise again to take over the Heavens and the Earth. The mutants get visions of a beautiful city and falling stars, one of them has a vision of a girl with fiery red hair and wings, and strange powers course through their veins, more so in a certain turtles'...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

His city, his people, were falling. The proud and strong race of the angels were falling from the heavens to the world below. The sky turned the color of fresh spilled blood and faded to the darkest of black. No Sun and no Moon was there to chase away the darkness.

He took deep breaths as he tried to keep himself in flight, but gravity was too strong this time, too strong for his trained wings to manage. And he soon became one of them, a falling star, a falling angel...

The wind, once his friend, his companion, whistled in his ears in great bursts as he fell faster and faster from the heavens. He could let it go. To stop fighting and accept that _they_ had won, and that he was too weak to stop them. But he made a promise. He made a promise to his family that he _will_ keep fighting, he would try his best, give it all his strength to win this war.

He turned on his stomach, facing the rising ground, squinting against the rushing wind, and folding his grand white wings to his sides. Just like his training, he dived against the wind and just at the right time, unfolded his wings, arching upwards away from the Earth and back to the heavens, now cloaked in darkness, flapping his wings to meet his opponents with new found determination. Destiny was on his side. If he was to die today, he'd rather go down as a warrior and with honor, knowing that he tried for the future of the world and his family. He would not fail, the lives of the innocents now rested on his hands. He would meet his family and loved one again, in another time, in another life...

* * *

**Alright, the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMNT OR WINX CLUB JUST THE PLOT AND ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS.**

**I got the whole 'Heavenly Fire' idea from the Mortal Instruments-City of Heavenly Fire. I don't know what the heavenly fire is 'cause I still haven't read the fifth book, sadly. So, tell me what you think. I'm on my way to the dentist so when I come back I might be able to finish writing the first chapter.**


	2. Visions of Nightmares

**1. Vision of Nightmares**

_Screaming. That is all Raphael could hear in the dark void in his mind. He was staring into blackness. The screaming of helpless souls continued, echoing in the corners of his mind. As the darkness seeped towards him, an unknown force, his aura, he realized, pushed back in white-gold light. It was the only light in the darkness._

_The scene changed. What felt like a falling sensation took over in the pit of his stomach as he hovered in a clear blue sky, like a string was trying to pull him down to the Earth. But the sky wasn't clear anymore. There was a city, floating on white clouds, or at least it was. It was a city with beautiful white, gold, and silver buildings, and it was falling. The skies turned the color of blood, turning darker till it was the darkest of black. Stars were falling with the city. And for a moment, the mutant thought he saw a flash of wings, angel wings, within the stars._

_And then he was falling, becoming another star._

* * *

Raphael awoke with a start, gulping down deep breaths of air. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. His strong green hands clutching the bed spread like his life depended on it, like he was still falling. He had lost count on how many nights he had dreamed the same dream. How every time he closed his eyes, he would see the falling stars in an empty black sky. He was not the only one with these strange dreams. His brothers and father had the same problem. But they weren't all the same. There was a girl, a beautiful girl in his dreams with long fiery red hair, clear blue eyes, and grand white wings, the feathers gleaming in the white light she was surrounded by, the white clashing perfectly against her peach colored skin. Whom she was? Raphael did not have the slightest idea.

After a while of lowering his heart beat to normal, he swung his legs over his bed, sitting on the side of his bed with his elbows propped on his knees and his chin in on the palm of his hands. He closed his eyes in a fit to organize his thoughts and put more effort on trying to figure out why he was getting these dreams (or visions as Master Splinter called them).

'_I've never had 'em before_,' thought the teenager. '_So why now_?'

He pondered more on this until he felt like his head was going to split open in half. How the shell did Donnie put up with this? Raphael will probably never know. He needed to think, but in his own form of thinking.

Raphael stood and dressed hastily in his gear, placing the red bandana over his eyes and tying it to the back of his head for support, and lastly grabbing his beloved twin sais from the top of his nightstand and heading for the door.

* * *

The poor sand bag shuddered with every strong punch and kick that was thrown at it. After years of being treated like this it had gotten used to the young mutant turtles practicing ninjitsu, the way of the ninja. It was used as a training bag and, apparently, a dummy to release anger, stress, or anything that Raphael would use it for.

Raphael panted as he kept attacking the punching bag, fists throbbing when they made contact, threatening to split open. At the last punch, he noticed the dark blotch of red that his knuckles left on the swaying red bag. The blood dripped both from his wound and the punching bag, landing with a _plick plock_ on the red mat. He grabbed his injured hand with his left, pushing back a cry of both agony and frustration down to not wake his family, it was far too early. The wound burned like fire inside his clutched hand. He leaned down and knelled on the mat, in front of the small droplets of blood.

He tried to clear his mind-keyword: tried. Unlike his brothers, he couldn't clear his mind much with his throbbing hand, racing heart, the droplets of blood, and his rampaging thoughts. Leo had no problem with all the training, Donnie just tried to think of blankness, and Mikey had it easy, he didn't think as much. The thought nearly brought a smile to his lips, only that he would have until he heard the familiar sound of a tapping wooden cane against the stone floor.

Raphael turned his head to the side as much as he could, looking at his sensei and father from the corner of his eyes, following his master until he was standing right in front of him.

The wise old mutated rat stared down at his second born (adopted) son with love and curiosity. "My son, what brings you here at this hour?" asked Master Splinter.

Raphael sighed. He looked down for a moment, finding the best excuse to why he was there. He found none. There was no reason why he should lie to his father. Even if he did, Splinter would know that he is lying and leave the matter for later. He stared back up at his father and answered truthfully. "It's jus' the same dream, Mastah Splintah," he said, his Brooklyn accent hanging to every word that left his mouth. "I jus' don' get it. What does it mean? Why do I keep havin' it?"

The old master knew it was the problem. The same question had been buzzing around his head like a bug since the fist few nights. He was just as clueless about this as his sons. He had tried asking his master, Hamato Yoshi, about this, but even he didn't know what it was. He just hoped it was nothing bad. Looking into his sons gold eyes, he knew he didn't want anything that could put his families lives in danger. He would die first after putting his family in a safe place, and watch over them as a spirit. "I do not know my son," he answered the golden eyed turtle. The younger of the two dropped his head, looking at the small puddle of crimson beneath the old punching bag. Splinter searched the inner pocket in his robes, finding the roll of bandages. With the white roll in his hand, Splinter knelled down in front of his sons knelled form, taking his large green hand in his small and warm ones, inspecting the wound on his knuckles. "Why don't we just fix this up, hmm?" he asked quietly, wrapping the bandage around the injury. Raphael looked up at him slightly with his lips a bit puckered to a pout, showing that he was upset at the problem at hand and thankful for his fathers help, showing the soft side that not many witness or know of.

* * *

**Ha, I told you all I could finish the first chapter today. So, wha'd'ya think. If Raphies accent is wring please tell me, its my first time writing it**.


	3. Magic Part 1

**2. MAGIC PART 1  
**

The day passed on quickly. His brothers didn't ask for what happened to his hand, and Donnie just grunted and mumbled incoherent sentences that Raphael couldn't hear while he was cleaning his wound. Mikey, of course, must still want a death wish since he keeps bothering Raphael. Leo didn't seem to notice (or care which Raphael was silently thankful for). April and Casey were out of the city for important matters. Whatever they wanted to do Raphael was not interested.

The turtles were out patrolling the city. As they jumped from roof to roof, Raphael thought back on his dream, asking himself the same question: What the shell did it mean? The more he tried to piece all of the dreams he and his family have been having he could only think that it was...

Down below the two buildings the brothers were jumping over, they heard the crash of a trash can being knocked over and feet running, at least four of them by the sounds of it. The brothers halted, coming to the edge to peer down on the scene below. Just as Raphael thought, there were four people in this scene: a young woman and three Purple Dragons. The Purple Dragons (*cough* wimps *cough* losers *cough*) each had a 'weapon': one had a bat on his hand, hitting the top against the palm of his hand, another had a club, and the other had, well, nothing, considering that he was very large and buff. The young woman was a pretty one. She had her back against the wall, hazel eyes filled with fear. She was skinny too, and much more weaker than the smallest Purple Dragon. What would a couple of Purple Dragons want with a girl like her? All trail of thought abruptly stopped as he placed the puzzle pieces together. Pretty, weak girl plus mean baddies equals... Oh, shell they were so dead. Not listening to his fearless leaders' plan, Raphael jumped over the roof and landed softly behind the Purple Dragons, cloaked in the shadows. Unknown to him, Leonardo slapped his forehead in frustration, silently asking why he couldn't just have a brother that would follow his orders rather than swoop down without thinking. The brothers decided to watch the scene instead, waiting until their hot-headed brother needed some back-up.

Raphael stood still as a statue, listening to the Purple Dragons in front of him.

"Well hellllooo pretty mamma," the one in the middle, baseball bat guy said. He had his purple hair in mow-hawk style, ripped black jeans, vest, ripped t-shirt, and biker boots. They all seemed to be wearing the same, except the large one, who didn't have a vest. As Raphael looked closely, he noticed that all three had guns strapped to their hips, if they had bullets, Raph didn't know. (He once encountered a robber that had gun but when he fired, he realized too late that he had forgotten to place any bullets in.)

The girl pressed her back even further against the buildings wall behind her,completely trapped as the Purple Jerks neared her. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Are ya gonna come willingly or the hard way?" the one to the right asked, his voice a little scratchy, like he had been screaming all his life, swinging the golf club from side to side like a bo staff.

The woman closed her eyes and turned her head away, like she could shut them out, pinch herself awake from this nightmare. But it wasn't going to go far, not before Raphael gets to beat the shell out of them.

The third one, Buffy simply chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

A tear slipped down the brown-haired girl, snapping Raphael to attention.

His instincts took over as he seemed to fly from his hiding place to the Purple Dragon in the middle that was closest to the poor girl. He kicked and punched the wimp bag until after a few seconds he was out like a light, bruises everywhere despite the fight being less than a minute.

It was at this time that the girl chose to open her eyes. They widened to the size of saucers as she saw the strange creature attack the other Purple Dragon, knocking that one out too, now locked in a dangerous dance with the biggest one. She was amazed at this creature at the same time she was panicking, no, hyperventilating, inside her head. Her day just couldn't get any better?

Raphael side-stepped Buffy's punch missing by a few inches, the attack landing on the concrete wall of the building Raphael was standing in front of prior, creating cracks to run through the wall. Another side-step to the opposite direction and Raphael decided to counter back with a punch to the stomach. The impact left Buffy breathless and doubled over. He raised his head while he clutched his stomach. "You're gonna pay for that punk," was the only thing he said before charging the mutant. 'We'll see about that,' thought Raphael, waiting for the right moment to jump.

As Big-Buff-and-Ugly neared him, Raphael jumped forward in a somersault, landing gracefully while his opponent ran smack into the wall, sliding down to the floor unconscious. He turned to the girl, still as a statue as she studied him, getting ready for her to scream.

She didn't, much to his surprise. The fear in her eyes was replaced with relief. "Thank you," was all she said, before Raphael melted back into the shadows.

She left shortly after that. Raphael stayed put as his brothers landed one by one in front of him. Leo stepped forward, the ridges of his royal blue mask scrunched together in a scowl, getting ready to lecture his younger brother about listening to his orders, thinking before he acts, and so on.

Before he could start to put Raphael to sleep, they heard the clicks of guns ready to shoot. The brothers turned toward the source, taking out their weapons and falling in a defensive stance all at once. The source was, apparently, the supposed unconscious Purple Dragons that were on their feet, ready to shoot.

"Alright, punk," the purple mow-hawked guy spat, "you cost us a good night, so don't think you're gonna get away with it."

Mikey chose this time to comment. "Oh yeah," he started. "You and what army!?"

He just had to say this stupid question, didn't he? Because just as the words left his big mouth, they heard more clicks of guns, more Purple Dragons appearing around them from the darkness.

Raphael resisted the urge to slap the back of his younger brothers bald, green head.

"You jus' had tah say it, didn't ya Mike," he grumbled. The younger brother merely gave a crooked smile and nervous laugh-Raph will get him later.

Leo rolled his eyes at his brothers' banter. "Okay guys. I take down the ones in the front, Donnie, you take the back, Mike, the left, and Raph, you take the right," Leo ordered. "GO!"

Without another word said, each of the brothers went to their corresponding destinations. Pretty soon the fight was nearly over. Something was wrong. Raphael can feel it gnawing at the back of his mind. He could tell his brothers felt it to.

He looked up, just in time to see Buffy the Purple Dragon land on him. The weight crashing into him felt like a truck. The large man was completely on top of him, pinning Raph's legs and wrists with his own. When Raphael looked around for his brothers, he saw that they were in the same position as he was, with their own Buffy's.

The young mutant heard the evil laugh from the last person he wanted to see. He turned his head toward the source, and just as he thought, Hun was standing there in the dark end of the alley, leaning his large body against the wall with his arms crossed. As the large man came into view, the rebel mutant could see the smirk adorning the blonds face. He wanted to smack it off.

"I can't believe you freaks fell right into my trap," he said, his deep voice rumbling like thunder. He motioned with a large hand to his goons. The four Buffy's held the turtle brothers in a sitting position, their legs under them for support and their hands held back; Raphael was the hardest. He struggled, pulling back and trying to get a good shot to kick the buffer man behind him, but he held strong on to Raphael. Finally getting a grip, Buffy held on strong.

Raphael tried loosening the grip on him by moving and rubbing his wrists against the Purple Dragons sweaty palms. He stopped when Hun's words sunk in. He looked right into the mans eyes with fire that made half of the Purple Dragons wince and shudder in fear, but not Hun, never Hun, he would try to prove to his minions that he was not afraid of some death glare that the red banded turtle shot at him.

"So if we didn' come yah were still willin' to use a poor girl for yer own pleasures," he spat, venom dripping from every syllable. He felt Buffy start to shake in fear, much like his other comrades.

Hun stared him down. "Well even if you didn't come, my boys were willing to do as they wished, and even try again."

That was the last straw for Raphael. A fiery inferno was lit in his soul, spreading all over his body in anger. He barely heard his brothers gasp over the loud pounding of his heartbeat in his ears,his vision clouding in to red. He didn't even realize he was growling.

Hun took a small step back, just a tiny one, as to not alarm neither the rest of the Purple Dragons or the growling hot-head. Hun was lucky looks couldn't kill, at least from what he had seen before, this was nothing like the other times. His hearing was deaf, only hearing the growling of the mutant.

"The beast is loose," Mikey whispered to his brothers, watching as the brother in front and farthest away started struggling with much more vigor.

The scene in front of Leonardo set his muscles tense. Raphael was mad. And when he gets mad, he wouldn't stop at nothing to see his enemy down with blood. His main goal now was to get his brothers farthest away from their red banded brother, this wasn't going to be pretty, it was all going to end in a blood bath.

Hun was starting to realize just how this was all going to lead to as he saw Ron's grip, the man holding Raphael down, start to loosen. "Hold him down, Dragons," he snapped to the rest of the men holding guns. They rushed to forward the mutated animal.

They all landed on top of Raph just as he managed to get his hands out of Buffy's grip. He was half way to Hun, his sais drawn out, before he was brought down to the hard concrete floor by all the Purple Dragons that weren't holding down one of his brothers. Two Purple Dragons held one of his arms as two others held him on the opposite. More held on to his shell, keeping him only three feet away from their leader. In total, there were at least twelve holding on to him while the rest surrounded him, getting ready to shoot if necessary, or swing their bats at him. His lips were pulled back, showing his grinned teeth. It was a miracle they hadn't shattered, yet.

Hun clasped his hands together behind his back, a sneer on his lips. "Ah, ah, ah, freak," he scolded the mutant like a mother to a child after finding their hands reaching for the cookie jar. He pulled the heavy metal from his belt and aimed the muzzle of the gun at Raphael's head. "If you don't struggle, the pain might hurt less," he said softly in a sickening sweet voice. His response was an animalistic growl. The three brothers watching the scene tried to loosen the grips of the Purple Dragons on them, each of their scales standing up in fear with ice running through their veins. "You think you're such a _hero_," Hun continued. "You think you're a _guardian angel_ to these people." He chortled darkly at the struggling mutant. "News flash, freak-your a mutant, not one of the Christian Archangel's. _'God has_ _healed_.' Give me a break. Now hold still." He took his time in placing his finger on the trigger, while the brothers were nearly out of their captors' grips only to be brought down by the other remaining Purple Dragons.

The action of the events occurring set a fire in Raphael's blood stream. He felt like he could take all these goons with only a finger, that he could lift all the mountains in the world and still not feel their weight. His sight of red cleared, now filling with the white-golden light he had seen every night in his dreams, his aura. It was starting to push away from his body, surrounding him in its light and warmth. What is happening to him?

Time seemed to stop as everyone stared at him in bewilderment. The three turtle brothers watching didn't feel the loosening of the Purple Dragons' grips as they stared at their brother in amazement. It's not like they were going to take this opportunity to attack, they would have, but they watched their brother instead, not knowing what to do.

Huns meaty finger grazed the trigger as he stared at the turtle in front of him, bathed in the strange white-golden light, regretting his last words. He started to tremble terribly as the Purple Dragons holding Raphael backed away in alarm; some even tripped and fell backwards. With his last bit of strength and dignity he pressed the trigger on the gun.

* * *

**Ooohhh, cliffhanger. **

**This scene left goosebumps all over my skin, like I was the reader.**

**So tel me what you think so far. I'll try to finish the third chapter today. And don't worry, the Winx will be on soon.  
**

**The whole 'God has healed' thing is the meaning behind Raphaels name. Its Hebrew, so you know.**


	4. Magic Part 2

**3. MAGIC PART 2**

"RAPHAEL," the three mutants watching the scene yelled together.

The bullet that cut through the air, like a knife through butter, seemed to slow down as it reached the barrier of Raphael's aura. Upon contact, it turned to gold dust, its particles swimming in the air.

The weight of the situation left Hun and the Purple Dragons breathless at the sight before them.

Raphael was left on his knees after the Purple Dragons had left him. He stood slowly, almost loosing consciousness from a throbbing headache. His once green skin was now in white-gold, and his eyes... The beautiful natural shade of gold swam in the whites and pupils of his eyes. For a moment, the witnesses thought they saw the silhouette of a man with wings in the some shade of Raphael's skin instead, like a hologram. The air around the second born brother was alive in the white-golden light of Raphael's aura. The sais in his hands were cloaked in the same shade of his eyes. He felt an unknown energy race through his veins that threatened to burn him up in the spot. He felt so awake and alive. He could see the truth behind every intention and mystery. He could read the emotions running through all the souls surrounding him like open books.

Then pain washed over him. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees, his sais skittering on the pavement of the alley, their golden color fading back to its original metallic color and red handle. His sides threatened to burst open from the force inside his soul. He shuddered from the power quickening through his veins. His aura vibrated with energy, contracting toward him.

The brothers and Purple Dragons could only stare as the mutant struggled against his own energy.

Raphael grunted, keeping his screams down his throat. He clutched at his forehead, the pain emanating mostly in the headache of a lifetime. He grits his teeth down in a way to stop the never-ending pain.

Hun takes this time as an opportunity to flee. "Purple Dragons, head back to the hideout," he orders. The young trainees did not have to be told twice; they turned and ran. With one last look at his enemy, Hun turned his back on it all and took off after the fledglings.

The brothers were left to witness the hot-head fight against his power, not knowing what to do.

As for the struggling brother, he felt his grip on his power loosen in great lengths, feeling as it all seemed to stay around him, collecting itself. The light surrounding him stopped contracting towards him, hovering in place as all the energy drained itself from Raphael, and then hitting him back in full force.

The light of his aura clenched itself into a ball in his solar plexus, then finally spilling out in a great beam of light, blinding all three brothers, a scream of agony tearing away from Raphael's throat. The light shot up into the sky in a beam of white-gold light, pushing away the dark clouds of the night.

It all felt like an eternity, but Raphael knew it was merely only a few seconds. He collapsed on the spot, both mentally and physically tired.

Getting their sight back, the conscious siblings stared at their brother still, that is, until they heard the distant sounds of sirens heading their way.

Leonardo turned to his two brothers, quickly filling them his orders. "Come on. We have to get Raph out of here."

Donatello and Michelangelo speared a glance at each other before they followed behind their eldest brother. Donatello swung one of Raphael's arms over his head as Leo did the same, Michelangelo lifting the manhole cover in the end of the alley. In seconds, they were dow the sewers, heading for home as the police arrived, investigating on where the strange light had come from.

* * *

In a dimension buried deep within the fabrics of time, four shards of ice started to shake before they broke, four figures rising from each one. Darkness swallowing them like a shadow.

"It appears our enemy is alive once more," a female voice spoke, her voice sounding like that of a cocky childs.

Another voice, deep and rumbling, replied back. "It is about time he did, too. After millenia he is reborn again, and we can take our rightful place in the Heavens. Finishing what we started."

The female to speak first giggled in anticipation, but it was not of one that held good intention. "Oh, you are so right, Ralfar. And maybe we can take his precious mate and crush her soul, just to see him break."

"You are absolutely right, Lendara. Do you not agree Phaltasar?"

A male, raspy voice, answered the other. "Yes. But we must take our time. What do you propose we do, Isendia?"

Isendia spoke after a minute of concentration, plotting for what was to come. Though it was dark, no one could mistake the smirk that appeared on her lips. "We give him enough time to recover his memories, it wouldn't be as fun if he did not understand. The more he knows of his past, the more he would want to keep his family alive, and you remember how his character is."

"That is an excellent plan, Isendia!" Lendara exclaimed with poisonous glee, halting when a new question formed in her head. "But when will it be the right time?"

Isendia responded to her bubbly comrade, only one word leaving her lips. "Soon."

* * *

Somewhere far from the incident of that night, in a small store in a place named Gardenia, eight girls were cleaning up in each station for the magical pets they cared for. The eldest, a pretty blond with warm brown eyes, leaned on the broom stick she was using to clean the floor with. She felt the impulse of the great magic through her trained mind, nearly loosing consciousness in the spot. Daphne, the Nymph of Magic, for once could not understand a form of magic. She could definitely tell it was ancient, and familiar in a way that she had known it before. Another blast, greater than the last racked her body backwards, landing on her back as she clutched her head in pain. The other girls, in hearing the large _thud, _rushed to the fallen girl. A red haired girl with the same features as Daphne, only with fiery red hair and clear blue eyes, cradled her head in her lap.

"Daphne, are you alright?" the red-head asked her sister. She could tell something was wrong in the world, she had felt a pinch in her mind around the time Daphne collapsed. With one look at her friends faces, Bloom knew they felt it too, if not a pin of it. The girl in her arms whimpered as the strange energy blast faded. Bloom looked at the florist beside her. "Flora can you get me a glass of water and a wet towel?" Said girl carried the request without question, heading to the small kitchen in the back.

Techna, the young girl with magenta colored hair and teal eyes, was inspecting at her new gadget. "Wow, the energy levels are high, of the meter, actually," she shared with the rest of her friends as Flora come back into the room, placing the wet towel on the blonds head, holding the cup until it was safe enough for the girl to drink.

"What do you think it could be?" the youngest girl of the group, Roxy, asked. She looked up at the red-head she thought of as an older sister, hoping for a good answer that didn't involve anything dangerous like the Wizards of the Black Circle.

What she dreaded most was said. Bloom, still looking down at her sister, cradling her face in order to soothe her pain, said in a whisper that all the friends had to lean in close to hear, "I don't know."

* * *

**Whew, that was a lot of work. Don't you just hate it that you know what you want to write but don't know what to fill the gaps with? It's annoying! Now on to the next chapter. If only I can try to finish it this time in less than a day. Besides that, I'm on season five episode eight of TMNT the 2003 version. I am going to add their Dragon Blades of course, and the necklaces. I really don't know if they keep their weapons fighting the Tengu Shredder. Does any one else agree with me that the 2003 version is the best one on TMNT, and the theme song, too.  
**


End file.
